Portable electronic devices are ubiquitous. Cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless email terminals, digital music players, global positioning systems (GPS) and the like are seemingly everywhere. It is not uncommon for individuals to carry multiple handheld devices, each device performing one or more different functions. Despite their different functions, however, many hand held devices often store overlapping data. For example, one function of a cell phone is to place and receive telephone calls over a wireless communications network. Some functions of a PDA are to organize the user's calendar, store contacts and contact information, keep track of “To Do” lists, store personal memos, and the like. Despite their disparate functions, cell phones and PDAs may store a fair amount of common data, such as duplicate contact lists and telephone numbers. Even though both devices carry much of the same information a user must nonetheless carry both devices in order to take advantage of all their diverse functionality.
Another difficulty with some hand-held electronic and communication devices is their size. Some mobile devices are made small so that they are easily portable. In some cases smaller is better. However, a small product envelope has an adverse impact on the product's interface. A smaller size means smaller, more closely spaced buttons and a smaller display area. Small, densely packed buttons are more difficult to manipulate and smaller display areas are harder to read. Such small interfaces require a user's full undivided attention in order to navigate the various functions offered by such products. Searching contacts lists, dialing phone numbers, opening emails, sending text messages, writing notes to one's self, and similar activities can be difficult, possibly dangerous, if attempted while performing other complex tasks, such as driving a vehicle.
A personal information management system providing a single common interface for accessing and controlling a plurality of remote hand held electronic devices in a safe efficient manner is greatly desired. Preferably such a personal information management system should be capable of communicating with multiple devices and identifying the appropriate hand held devices with which to communicate and control, while ignoring hand held devices belonging to people other than the desired user.